Live with the Straw Hat Pirates
by hiwatarilover
Summary: Always wanted to know the famous Straw Hats, now it's your chance to ask them your "dying" questions and maybe some dares
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, it's me hiwatarilover aka vie

Do you like to know more of our beloved straw hats? The send reviews with questions to them and maybe they'll answer

?: zzz zzz

Me: Who's snoring? *looks to her left on the ground* ZORO!

Zoro: zzz … huh? what?

Me: nothing go back to *sees zoro sleeping again* never mind. Anyways, send those questions and the straw hats will be answering them

Me: See ya soon *waves good bye*

Zoro: zzzz


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ya'll, I'm back!

Sanji: VIE-CHWAN!

Me:*throws a door in Sanji's face* NO! I don't like you

Sanji: TT_TT vie-chwan

Zoro: In your face, ero-cook!

Sanji: Want something, stupid marimo!

Zoro: Bring it on!

Me: boys will be boys forever, especially these guys

Me: oohh, a request and it's the very first one and it's for… SANJI, QUIT FIGHTING AND COME HERE!

Sanji: What, my lovely princess?

Me: Cut the act, because I'm not into that from you and just answer the question and do the dare

Here's the request from ksv12: 

**Hmmmmmm... Well what I'd like to know is why sanji has a curly eye-brow! also could you ask him to make this recipie for me *Grins evily!* and have ZORO EAT IT!**

Recipie: Home-made-I-cant-belive-its-not-butter and radish jelly pancakes with sliced zucinie and cottage cheese!

**- Kee**

Sanji: Well my lovely, that's one of the Grand Line mysteries *wiggles his eyebrows*

Me and Zoro: *roll their eyes*

Me: yeah right, Oda sometimes thinks you're a devil fruit, due to the brows

Sanji: *doesn't hear the comment* Thanks for that recipe, my princess *starts cooking*

Zoro: *sees the dare* No way that I'm eating that!

Me: *starts whispering something in Zoro's ear*

Zoro: really?

Me: *nods and hold hand out*

Zoro: Deal *shakes hands*

*Luffy comes barging in* Luffy: Is that food I smell?

Me: Yes and it ain't for you *getting something from the closet*

Luffy: What, why not!

Sanji: It's a dare for me and the marimo

Me: and this is for you *holds out a fish line with a BIG piece of meat hanging from it and runs out of the Thousand Sunny's kitchen* MAKE WAY, COMING THROUGH!

Luffy: *starry eyes* MEAT! *starts chasing vie and the meat, mostly the meat*

Sanji: Here, marimo *put the plate on the table*

Zoro: *holds knife and fork and mumbles before eating* what I must go through *starts eating*

Sanji: and?

Zoro: *after finishing* THAT'S AWFULL! *runs off and grabs me by the waist*

Me: hey, Zoro. Oh well

Sanji: WHAT WAS THAT, MARIMO!

Luffy: is there more food? Vie didn't give me much, FOOD *sees the rest of Zoro's food and starts eating it* DELISHIOUS, make me more, Sanji

Sanji: That wasn't for you, you idiot *kicks Luffy in the head* (if that really works)

Chopper: Vie forgot the disclaimer, so here it is: Vie doesn't own One Piece or its character, she's doing it just for fun (AINT HE CUTE?)


	3. Chapter 3

() = thoughts  
**()** = authoress notes  
** = actions

for disclaimer: see chapter 2

* * *

Me: Hi everyone, I'm back!

Luffy: Where have you been?

Me: College and I'm deadbeat *Lays my head on the table* -_-

Sanji: *enters and gives me a fruit energy drink* Here Vie-chwan. Specially for you.

Me: Thanks.

Chopper: Make sure you take enough vitamins, Vie.

Me: CHOPPER, I wish I could follow a doctor course like you, without the boring classes TT_TT *hugs Chopper closely*

Chopper: Sorry to hear that, but doctor Kureha wouldn't want an apprentice and you know what happened with me on the island of Drum, right?

Me: You're right and with the cold I couldn't survive there, I like the warmth. TT_TT *Drops on my knees and cries* **(Dramatic, huh)**

Chopper: There, there, Vie. Cheer up. At least you have friends at college *Pats Vie on her head*

Luffy: and you have us here at the Sunny.

Sanji: and my love, Vie-chwan.

Me: your love I can live without **(sorry, not a Sanji fan)**

Sanji: NOOO! *Goes to Tamaki's emo corner* **(since when was there an Ouran High School Host Club corner here in One Piece?)**

Me: O-kay. *Takes out 2 pieces of paper* We have reviews!

Luffy: YAHOO!

Chopper:*with starry eyes* Really?

Me: *nods* and the first one is from our friend ksv12

Luffy: Who's she?

*Zoro enters*

Me: She was the first one, who asked about Sanji's eyebrows and had the recipe request for Sanji and Zoro.

Zoro: Not her again!

Luffy: It wasn't that bad.

Zoro: IT WAS TERRIBLE! *mutters* but you eat everything you see or smell, you waste bucket.

Chopper: What does ksv12 want?

Zoro: Please, no terrible recipes.

Me: It didn't bothered you afterwards, Zoro.

Zoro: That was because of you.

Luffy: What did you two do anyway?

Me and Zoro: *blushing* Nothing *looking away from each other*

Me: Back to the point *is still blushing*

Luffy: Ah, really? I want to know.

Zoro: Not in this lifetime, Luffy.

**WOW I love that chappy! THANX *takes deep breath* MUCH! ****- Kee**

Me: Why, thank you and thank you for being the first reviewer *throws confetti in the air* and you can give more questions and dares

Zoro: but not for me eating horrible recipes.

Chopper: If it was that terrible, why didn't I see you in my practice?

Zoro: UHM *looks trapped and looks at Vie*

Me: Uh, Chopper, you weren't here when it happened.

Chopper: Oh, than it's okay.

Luffy: But Chopper was hmmm *gets his mouth strapped by Zoro*

Zoro: *talks through his teeth* shut up, Luffy.

Me: he he he, *sweatdrops* now our second review by PhoenixofProcella *reads the review and mutters* oh boy, this is getting ugly for some people.

Zoro: What is?

Me: *Gives the printed out review paper with her notes on it and runs to the Sunny's lookout*

Zoro: WHAT THE HELL?

Luffy, Chopper and Sanji: What?

Nami, Robin, Usopp, Franky and Brook: *comes barging in* What's going on?

Zoro: read this *Gives them the paper and walks out the room in search of the authoress* where is she?

**Alexander the Phoenix:**

**Bring the Straw Hats' alternative dimension selves there! **

Luffy-Navigator

Zoro- *Chuckle* Female Swordsman!

Nami- Doctor (Personally, a good trade)

Usopp- Musician/Co-Shipwright

Sanji- Captain (XD)/Cook

Chopper- Co-Archaeologist

Robin-Still Archaeologist

Franky- Still Shipwright

Brook- Sniper

Rest of the crew: WHAT? *after reading the review*

Me: *hears the crew all the way at the look out* O_O I'm glad that I wasn't in the same room *looks carefully out of the window*

Zoro: There you are!

Me: IEP! Z-Zoro, nice to see you again, he he *backs up against the wall*

Zoro: You're not bringing them over!

Me: GULP! O-kay (HELP)

With the rest

Sanji: A FEMALE ZORO! HAHAHAHAHA! A FEMALE marimo, HAHAHAHAHA!

Luffy: I want to meet them. Let's bring them over.

Usopp: I don't know, Luffy. It could be trouble.

Chopper: I would also want to meet our other selves.

Robin: I guess it couldn't do any harm to meet them.

Nami: Maybe they can give us some tips with things *Belli signs on her eyes*

Brook: Yohoho, other selves, that would be fun. Yohoho.

Franky: SUPER! I will start with making the alternative dimension portal *Starts making the machine*

Luffy: Go Franky! Go Franky!

Back to Zoro and me at the lookout

Me: I'm going back, you're coming?

Zoro: In a bit *is working with his weights, shirtless* **(drool)**

Me: Okay, see ya then *goes down the mast and walks to the Sunny's aquarium room and opens the door and stares in shock* (I'm dead)

Luffy: Look at this, Vie, we're all twins now!

Me: *Faints* _

Chopper: Vie? *hears no response, goes in panic mode with the other Chopper* SHE'S DEAD! Oh no, what will we do? AAAHHH!

Zoro: *enters the room after hearing the commotion* What's going on? *Sees the alternative dimension Straw Hats* Where's Vie?

*All but the male Zoro points to the ground next to him.*

Zoro: She didn't bring those guys here? *Points to the other crew*

Female Zoro: Your shipwright built a portal and zapped us here out of our battle against the marines.

Zoro: *Looks over at his alternate. Hair to the shoulders and look and behold guys: D-cup*

Female Zoro: Stop staring, you'll look like these two. *Points to the two Sanji's*

Male Zoro: I'M NOTHING LIKE THOSE ERO-COOKS!

Sanji's: Want a fight, stupid marimo?

M. Zoro: I can take you two on *Goes in fighting stand with the Sanji's*

Nami **(the navigator)**: *uses her Lightning Tempo on the three* Nock it off! We have guests. SO BEHAVE!

Robin **(our real one)**: This never changes. Is it also in your world? *To the other Robin*

Other Robin: Sadly yes, only our Zoro gets ticked off because our Sanji keeps ogling her **(I wonder why ¬_¬)**

Doctor Nami: That's typical for Sanji, he does that with every female he sees. To bad that there aint a medicine to cure it.

Chopper: Are you a doctor too? *Starry eyes*

D. Nami: Yep and a profitable one too *belli sign in her eyes*

Our Usopp: *Sees the eye-sign* Just like our Nami.

Brook: Yohoho, are you a swordsman as well? *to other Brook*

Other Brook: No, Yohoho, I'm a sniper.

Usopp: Sniper? There are two snipers in one crew?

Other Usopp: No, just one.

Our Robin: Then what do you do? *to other Usopp* **(This is getting difficult, thx ****Alexander the Phoenix)**

Other Usopp: I'm a musician and co-shipwright.

Other Luffy: I'm the navigator

Other Robin: Archaeologist

Other Chopper: Co-Archaeologist

Other Franky: Shipwright, SUPER! *Doing the Franky pose*

Other Zoro: Swordsman. Don't start, you ero-cook!

Other Sanji: I'm the cook and the captain

Original crew: O_O *all faint except for Zoro and Luffy*

Luffy: WOW!

Zoro: Oh. My. God! **(Isn't he an atheist?)**

Other Chopper: Umm, who is she? *Points to me, who is still lying on the floor unconscious*

Luffy: Oh, that's Vie, our best friend, especially for Zoro.

Zoro: O_O S***! **(No cussing, Zoro)** I totally forgot about her. *Runs over to me and tries to wake me up* **(I feel loved ¬_¬)** Vie, wake up.*Shakes me gently by the shoulders*

Me: *Wakes up* What happened?

Luffy: You fainted.

Me: That's right, I thought I saw everyone double.*Puts my hand on my head*

Luffy: It's true, look. *Points to the doubles*

Me: O_O. Who's responsible for this?

Luffy: Franky build a portal and there you have it.

Me: And **why** did he build a portal, Luffy?

Luffy: Because we wanted them over. **(Except for one)**

Zoro: WHAT!

Me: At least **"I"** didn't bring them over and before the twin Zoro's decides to kill the group: SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! (I HOPE)


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Howdy 'all. *hears crickets* Where's is everyone?

? : They're on the island looking for supplies.

Me: *sees a blonde boy sitting at the table* O-kay and who are you?

? : I'm Alexander and my creator requested me to be here.

Me: Oh, that's right! You're Alexander the Phoenix's character. *takes out Alex's review and reads it* You're a devil fruit user too, like Luffy, Chopper and Brook?

Alexander: Yes, I ate the Sumiyaka Sumiyaka no Mi.

Me: Speed Speed fruit. My, that comes in handy in difficult situations.

Alexander: Y-yeah. What does the review say?

**Alexander the Phoenix  
Name the most scary island to each person, unless anyone says it simultaniously, no repeats.****He has blonde hair & blue eyes.**

And bring my character, Alexander, of the Sumiyaka Sumiyaka no Mi!

Me: Well, we have to wait till the others are back from the island.

Alexander: And what about the other reviews?

Me: The second one is also for the whole crew, except this one.

**Reviewer Person  
No, Zoro's not an atheist; he just doesn't pray to a god (I think the One Piece people are polytheistic) so he won't owe them anything. :P****I'd like to see that. :P)**

Dares? Uh... One chapter in non-script form! xD (No. Really.

Alexander: What's that about?

Me: Oh, it's about what I commented in the last chapter, I commented and wondered if Zoro was an atheist, when he said 'Oh my God'.

Alexander: Why did you say it?

Me: Because of the Skypea Arc, when he said 'I don't believe in God' and Nami became terrified after he said it.

Alexander: Oh, that's why.

Me: *nods*

_Somewhere on the island near the Sunny_

Zoro: ACHOO!

Sanji: Don't you dare to make Nami sick with your germs, moss ball head.

Zoro: I don't get sick, you idiot.

Nami: Don't start fighting, we need to get the supplies back to the ship.

Sanji and Zoro: Yes, Nami *glaring at each other*

Robin: *smiles a little*

_Back at the ship_

Alexander: And what about the second part?

Me: Well, writing in script form is much easier to do when it's an ask-and-question and non-script form is more for my normal stories. **(see my profile)**

*The crew enters through the door*

Me: Howdy 'all.

Alexander: Hello.

Luffy: Hi Vie, hi stranger. More reader reviews?

Me: Yes, Luffy.

Nami: LUFFY! *Nocks him on the head*

Luffy: What? *Holds his head*

Nami: There's a stow away here *Points to Alexander*

*Zoro and Sanji go in battle mode*

Me: This is Alexander, one of the readers asked to bring him here and Zoro put back your swords.

*Zoro does what he is told*

The crew: Oooooh,…WHAT!

Me: Read the review *Shows them the review* **(Here it is, again)**

**Alexander the Phoenix  
Name the most scary island to each person, unless anyone says it simultaniously, no repeats.****He has blonde hair & blue eyes. **

And bring my character, Alexander, of the Sumiyaka Sumiyaka no Mi!

Me: So, what's your scariest island?

Nami, Chopper and Usopp: Thriller Bark.

Me and Zoro: That's not an island.

Nami, Chopper and Usopp: It looked like an island.

Luffy: An island without food.

Me: Don't question his mind.

Robin: It's not a scary island but when the Buster Call was called on Ohara. That was terrifying. *Shivers at the thought*

Sanji: Momoiro island aka Kamabakka Drag Gueendom. Man, that's scary.

Zoro: Scared for men dressed in drag, curly brow?

Sanji: Shut up, idiot.

Me: Brook and Franky, don't you have a scary island?

Brook: Yohohoho, not that I recall off.

Franky: I'm not scared of any island, because I'm SUPER! *does his pose*

Me: O-kay, next review.

**JediFanPadawan  
The Straw Hats! You have no idea how muh I love these stories. Nao-san does too, but she has disappeared into nowhere'sville. In other words she has moved too far away to come respond to stories with me. -sigh-**

But anyway, I'm Amanda! though you can call me Ama-chan. Anyway, on with the questions!

Luffy: I love your hat. Is that weird? Oh and can I join the crew?

Zoro: If Kuina didn't die, do you think you would've dated her? Sorry if the question is awkward...I'm kinda obsessed with the idea of her being alive and well...I liked Kuina :(

Nami: You wouldn't happen to have a map of anywhere in this world, would you? I got lost on my way home from the library, because I am new to this city. Though I did discover that I was on the right path! Scary being lost though...

Usopp: I love your stories! Can you tell me about some random thing you did? I'm not a big Usopp fan, but I think you're underestimated a bit...not much though.

Sanji: -trying not to have a fangirl moment- HI! SANJI! You are awesome! Can you teach me how to fight? Or cook at least..I can always ask some other guy to teach me to fight...I dunno many who would though...

Chopper: You're so cute! *huggles* Sorry, I can't resist hugging animals that are cute. -waits for Nao-san to comment, but then remembers she's not here and sighs-

Robin: Thanks to you I have a new respect for history...except for the government part of history class and the wars. There's a historical building in the city I used to live in and there has been talk of it being destroyed on and off. Does that make you as upset as it makes me? Cause honestly, I kinda want to smack some sense into whoever keeps considering it...

Franky: Your speedos are creepy...but here's some cola! *hands him cola*

Brooke:-blinks and crickets are heard- I still have no idea what to ask you...

Me: Why thank you, I love these too. To bad that your friend moved away.

Luffy: No, it's not weird that you love my hat, because everyone wants it.

The rest: not everyone.

Luffy: Join the crew? Sure, what can you do?

The rest: WHAT? LUFFY!

Zoro: Well, ummm…

Luffy: Kuina? Hey Zoro, wasn't she your childhood rival in sword fighting?

Zoro: Yeah.

Luffy: And former owner of your white sword.

Zoro: Yes, Luffy and now shut up!

Chopper: Kuina? Why didn't we ever hear about her?

Me: *To Chopper* It's a painful memory.

Chopper: Okay, and Zoro answer the review, please.

Zoro: I think I would've dated her, I wished she was alive, so she can realize her dream and I do miss her.

Me: *Get's teary eyed* Excuse me, I need to go *Goes outside*

Luffy: What's with her?

Robin: I'll go.

The rest: Okay.

Luffy: We'll wait with the rest of the review.

_After a while Vie and Robin came back_

Luffy: What took you so long?

Nami: Shut up, Luffy!

Me: Hahaha * Looks at Zoro, turns her head away blushing*

Sanji: Nami-chwan, it's your turn.

Nami: I know. For that map, sure, but it'll cost you 1 200 000 Belli.

Me: She's not paying that.

Nami: At least she isn't like Zoro, who get's lost every time.

Zoro: OBJECTION! **(Phoenix Wright)**

Me: Zoro, don't start, because it's true.

Zoro: But…*Goes sulking*

Me: That's awkward.

Usopp: One of my stories, well of course! There was one time, when I, captain Usopp climbed the tallest mountain while carrying a 10 ft man on my back! **(That's why he has the Pinocchio nose)**

Chopper: Wow! You're so brave. *Starry eyes*

Usopp: Because no one is braver then I, captain Usopp.

Some of the crew: Yeah right. **(Feel the sarcasm people, feel the sarcasm)**

Sanji: Why thank you, my sweet. I'm glad that you also know that I'm awesome.

Zoro: Dream on.

Sanji: What was that, Moss-head?

Zoro: Nothing *mutters* idiot.

Sanji: Ama-chan, I would love to teach you how to cook, but no girl of mine would have to fight.

Me: Unless you have older brothers, like me.

Sanji and Zoro: You can fight? *Glare at each other*

Me: Self-defence. *Proudly said*

Nami: Rock on, sista *High fives with Vie*

Zoro: A woman needs to learn how to defend for herself when the man is away of if their is no man.

Me, Nami and Robin: *Nods*

Sanji: … *Speechless*

Me: *Writes on a scoreboard* Sanji 0, Zoro 1

Zoro: Hahaha.

Sanji: *emo-corner*

Me: Now there are two anime series that I know, with emo-corners.

Alexander: Indeed.

Usopp, Chopper and Nami: WHAAAAA!

Luffy: You're still here.

Alexander: I never left.

Usopp: What were you doing till now?

Alexander: Reading. *Holds up a Sonic the Hedgehog comic*

Me: Ooh, I didn't read that comic yet. *Reads the comic with Alexander*

Robin: Chopper, the next question is for you.

Chopper: Wow, a question for me. *Reads question* You think I'm cute? *Hugs back*

Me: I think you're cute too, look at my plushie collection. *Shows her plushies, most of them are Chopper plushies*

Some of the crew: You have that many plushies?

Me: Yep and I'm proud of them.

Zoro: _***thinking: I thought I was her favourite***_ *Goes to the lookout*

Chopper: *Pats Ama-chan on her back* Don't be sad.

Alexander: Next one is for Robin.

Robin: Thank you, we need history to learn from it. That makes me upset as well. Let me give you a hand or more to knock some sense into their heads. *Crosses her arms like when she fights*

Me: Franky: you're up next.

Franky: SUPER! *Reads question* They're not creepy, they're SUPER! And thanks for the cola.

Me: I'm with you, Ama-chan, they are creepy. Why not Bermuda's?

Brook: This one is for me, yohoho. So quiet here.

Me: Like the inside of your head.

Brook: Yohoho, skull joke.

Me: That was an insult.

Luffy: Ah, no more questions.

Chopper: We see you next time. *Waves to the readers*

Me: Where's Zoro?


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere, on a beach.

Me: Sigh *looking up at the sky* 'thinking: Should I tell them or not?' *turns around on her stomach and picks up some papers* Well, at least we should do these. *stands up and walks away*

On the Sunny.

Luffy: *lies with his head on the table in the kitchen* I'm bored.

Sanji: Go fishing. *Reading a newspaper*

Luffy: They're not biting.

Nami: *enters the kitchen * You're still bored?

Luffy: Yes.

Nami: Why don't you go and bug Franky?

Luffy: He's steering the Sunny.

Sanji: When did that ever bother you? *still reading the paper*

Luffy: ¬¬ I wish Vie was here.

Nami: It is a long time when we last saw her.

Sanji: My lovely Vie-chan, where are you now, do you feel my pain when you're not here?

Nami: Get over it Sanji, you're not her type.

*Suddenly the trio hears shouting from outside*

Nami: What's going on?

Luffy: Let's go, maybe it's the marine for a battle. *grabs his hat and runs out the kitchen to the deck*

Nami and Sanji: *looks at each other and goes to the deck to see what the commotion was*

Outside the Sunny.

Me: Ahoy there. *climbing up the rope ladder on to the deck*

All on the Sunny: Vie, you're back!

Vie: Hey guaaahh * Get's tackled by Luffy and Chopper*

Luffy and Chopper: We missed you. *they say and cried (cried on Choppers part)*

Me: I missed you to and would you please get off of me, you guys are heavy. Don't even think about it, Sanji. *after seeing Sanji trying to hug her*

Zoro: Still the same Vie. *grins*

Chopper: How come we didn't see you for some months, Vie? *Teary eyed*

Vie: I had school and exams. So, in other words.

Robin: You hadn't had the time to come and visit.

Vie: Right.

Luffy: Now that you're here, means only one thing.

Me: And that is?

Luffy: You've got reviews!

Me: Just two. *shows the papers*

Luffy: YAY!

Me: Let me guess, you were bored, Luffy?

Luffy: *nods* Okay, time for the first review. *grabs the papers*

**JediFanPadawan  
Author-san: Yeah, it is sad that she moved. But I have other friends so I won't be lonely. I'll just miss her and worry about her a lot.  
Luffy: Not everybody. I know some people who thinks it's stupid. I think I just love it because of the story behind it. Lol. I'm weird that way.  
Luffy(continued): I can write and I am good at improvising plans in sticky situations. *thinks* I can sow? So you wouldn't have to pay Nami to fix things? Umm...*thinks* I'm good at lots of things I just can't think of them on command. My mind goes blank when I'm asked that question...*sigh*  
Zoro: Awww, how sweet! If Nao-san was here, she would probably be grumbling about it though. She was/is a huge Zoro fangirl.  
Author-san: Zoro's old friend makes you sad Author-san? *makes a note to herself not to bring it up* Makes me sad too. Um...*pulls a chocolate cake out of nowhere* Does cake make you feel better? It's yummy! *eyebrow twitches as stomach growls* *mumbles "shut up stomach"*  
Nami: I can't pay that much! I'm broked. *kicks at dirt* Ah, well, I think I am getting the layout of here now anyway.  
Usopp: *laughs and rolls her eyes* Yeah...brave. Right. You're funny anyway though.  
Zoro: Don't call Sanji-kun an idiot! Though we can all be idiots sometimes.  
Sanji: Yays on the cooking. But on the fighting, I agree with Zoro. Women need to know how to defend themselves. Especially when they have brothers like mine. It also bugs me that if anything happened I wouldn't be much help defending my friends. :( Especially since I would fight anyways and possibly get myself killed cause I dunno how.  
Author-san: There's a scoreboard?  
Sanji: Don't be emo! That's my job! *hugs Sanji*(If Nao-san was here, she would note on how this is how I tell people to cheer up. And comment on my silly fangirl crush on Sanji.)  
Author-san: Two? What's the other one? I think I may have seen it.  
Alexander: You just pop out of nowhere, don't ya? *blinks at comic* What volume you reading?  
Chopper: Yeah, you're cute! How can a small, cuddly reindeer with a blue nose not be cute? Especially when they talk! *hugs Chopper* And I will try not to be sad.  
Author-san: Plushies? Awesome! I don't have any plushies of the Straw Hats. Next time I go to an anime convention I am going to get one or two if I have the money.  
Robin: Cool! Thanks for the help! *gains an almost-evil grin and disappears for awhile*  
*returns after awhile, dusting her hands off* Well, now that that is taken care of.  
Franky: They are too creepy. But I digress. You are welcome for the cola.  
Author-san: Bermuda's? You mean like the Bermuda Triangle? I always wanted to go there. With all the stories about strange things happening there it sounds fun! Like the Grand Line, only in this world.  
Brook: Yay, I initiated a Skull Joke. Well, sorta. I still don't know what to ask you though.**

***blinks and a cricket is heard again* *kicks cricket and cricket goes flying away* Stupid cricket!  
Author-san: His head is kinda empty, isn't it? *stares at Brook for a moment* But he is a skeleton so what do you expect? No need to insult him about it.**

Me: I know how you feel, but in my case I moved and need to make new friends, but I still have contact with my BFF.

Luffy: Well, it's the same here for my hat.

Me: You're not weird, I like the story behind it to and its meaning and one of my friends has a kid and she gave him a straw hat like Luffy's. **(This is true)**

Luffy: Really? *me: nods*

Zoro: Thanks, I guess.

Me: Uhm, that's not the reason, Ama-chan.

Luffy: CAKE! *pulls out his fork and knife*

Sanji: LUFFY! *kicks Luffy* That cake is for Vie-chan and you interrupted her.

Luffy: But …

Me: *giggling, _thinking: I'm going to miss them_* Ama-chan, thank you for the cake, but I think your stomach would object.

Chopper: Vie, what is the reason that made you sad?

Me: Uhm, maybe I'll tell you that later.

Chopper: Okay.

Me: Nami, I told you that it was too expensive.

Nami: It's her loss.

Zoro: *mutters* Or not.

Usopp: Thank you for the compliment.

Sanji: You got owned, moss-ball head.

Zoro: She said everyone, curly brow and that means you to. And guess what.

Sanji: What?

Zoro: She agrees with me about women defending for themselves.

Nami and me: Owned.

Me: For the scoreboard, there is one now and its Sanji 0 and Zoro 2. The other anime is Ouran High School Host Club, when Tamaki goes emo, that corner. Alexander isn't here anymore and the Sonic comic volume was 175.

Chopper: OMG, she thinks I'm cute *blushes*

Me: I'm lucky that the convention I'm going to is always a week after my birthday and I can't wait for it, because there will be a chara-designer from Fullmetal Alchemist.

Robin: No problem, I'm glad that I could help.

Franky: Thank you and you can always give me cola.

Me: The Bermuda's I mentioned are shorts, not the famous triangle near Miami.

Brook: Yohohoho, the silence is calming. *is drinking tea*

Me: Well, his head is not empty always.

Chopper: What do you mean with that, Vie?

Me: Sometimes he pulls his sword from his head, so it's not really empty.

**Hakujou  
Ahhh! This is awesome! Ahem, Luffy: You are the most outstanding Hat-wearing-meat-loving-captain ever! oh and if you'll let JediFanPadawan be in your crew can I be in it too? I can't do much but I have a briefcase filled entirely with false mustaches.  
Sanji: I dare you to plant flowers on Zoro's head.  
Zoro: I dare you to Sing the 4kids openeing.  
Nami: I dare you to show Brook your panties  
Chopper: Wear a pink beret!**

Luffy: Fake moustaches? Cool, you're OUCH *Gotten hit on the head*

Nami: Don't, this place is crowded as it is.

Luffy: But Nami, she has fake moustaches. *whines*

Nami: Usopp can make you fake moustaches.

Luffy: Ah, no fun *pouts*

Me: Uh oh. *looks at Sanji and Zoro*

Zoro: Don't you dare, ero-cook.

Sanji: Why would I? Your hair already look like grass and I need a herb garden and why not one on your head? *looking smugly*

Zoro: Don't give me that smug face off yours, curly-brow.

Franky: Here ya go, Sanji. *gives him a replica of Zoro's head*

Everyone: O_O

Zoro: What's the meaning of this, Franky?

Franky: Sanji's new herb garden.

Sanji: My … new herb garden, hahahahaha.

Zoro: Oh brother, I can't believe this. *smacks his head*

Robin: In other words, Cook-san can plant on this head without getting in a fight with Swordsman-san.

Me: *inspecting the fake head* It's kinda creepy.

Chopper: What is creepy? *getting a bit scared*

Me: The fake head looks really life like, how did you get it to look exactly like Zoro?

Franky: Because I'm SUPER! *does his pose*

Everyone: -_- *rolls their eyes*

Nami: On with the questions.

Zoro: She wants me to sing that song?

Sanji: Like he has any musical talent.

Zoro: Shut up, curly brow!

Me: I remember that song, but it has an error in it.

Chopper: What error?

Me: Look for yourself. *shows the paper with the song on it*

Chopper: I don't see it. *after looking at the text*

Me: I'll give you a tip. Look very carefully at the names.

Chopper: The names? Okay. *after a minute* It's Zoro's name that is wrong.

Zoro: What? My name, how can they make an error like that?

Me: The rumour has it, that they changed your name with one letter because it sounded like the serie and the movies: Zorro.

Zoro: That is written with two r's.

Me: You're not the only one with changes, Sanji has one to.

Sanji: Me? What did they do to me?

Me: Instead of your cigarettes, they gave you lollypops.

Sanji: LOLLYPOPS? Are they trying to give me diabetes?

Me: 4kids will give you diabetes and the original series give you cancer, pick your poison, Sanji.

Sanji: *grumbling* stupid life.

Luffy: Come on, Zoro. Sing the song.

Sanji: This is going to be good.

_Zoro: All right. Music, please. *me turning on the music*_

_Ya-yo Ya yo!_

_Dreamin', don't give it up Luffy.  
Dreamin', don't give it up Zolo.  
Dreamin', don't give it up Nami!  
Dreamin', don't gi-give it up_

_Here's how the story goes we find out, about a treasure in the Grand Line there's no doubt.  
The pirates whose eyes on it he'll sing "I'll be King of the Pirates, I'm goin' to be King!"_

_Ya-yo Ya-yo Ya-yo, uh-oh.  
His name is Luffy (that's Monkey D. Luffy)  
Goin' to be king of the pirates._

_He's made of rubber (How did that happen)  
Yo-ho-ho, he took a bite of gum-gum_

_Ya-yo Ya yo_

_His name Zolo, he's just like a samarai.  
And a L.A.D.Y, Nami's not shy.  
Usopps doing that marksman thing, Sanji cooking, Choppers doctoring  
Ya-yo Ya-yo Ya-yo, uh-oh  
Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure  
In the Grand Line._

_Yo!, give it up, give it up, give it up, give it-no!_

_Ya-yo, Ya-yo set sail for One Piece!__***end song***_

All: O_O *speechless*

Me: O_O Wow, he can sing.

Sanji: *mouth open, speechless and cigarette threaten to fall from his mouth* I'll be damned.

Me: Uh, Nami, the next question is for you.

Nami: Showing my panties to Brook? Not even if you paid me more then a 200 000 000 bucks.

Brook: Yohohoho, show me your panties.

Nami: Never in a million years. *knocks Brook into Sunny's lookout*

Me: Is it a plane, is it a flying bird, no, its Brook flying.

Chopper: A pink beret?

Me: Here, Chopper. *holds out a pink beret*

Chopper: Thanks *put of his pink hat and puts on the pink beret* How do I look?

All the girls: Adorable * then hugs Chopper*

The boys: Girls.

Me: Guys, I have an announcement.

All: We're listening.

Me: I'm thinking about stopping this Q&A.

All but me: WHAT!


End file.
